Naruto: Path of a Kage
by Sleepymoon1991
Summary: Naruto realizes he needs to get himself together after the mission in Wave, watch as he grows on the Path of a Kage.


**Naruto: Path of a Kage**

_Chapter One: The Path Begins_

_The Village Hidden in the Leaves, possibly the most powerful Nation in the world, was enjoying a nice sunny day. Rare were these days, with warm weather, calm winds, and just the feeling of the will of fire permeating throughout the village's people. This feeling flowing through the village was the strongest in Sarutobi, the Leader of the Village, the most powerful shinobi in Konoha, the Hokage. Taking a small puff on his trusty pipe Sarutobi looked over the village smiling as he thought about the Young Genin he sent to Wave, he had high hopes for the future of his village._

Silence, Respect, and sorrow were all that filled the clearing. The wildlife around the area even seemed to respect the young blonde as he sat thinking about the two ex-mist shinobi that lied in the graves before him. Marked by only the sword Kubikiribocho, Momochi Zabuza and Haku rest in peace, leaving behind a valuable lesson for him to learn from. Naruto sat quietly reflecting on how helpless he had been, how reckless, how unprepared.

"Maa Maa back again Naruto?" came the call of his lazy, and slightly perverted sensei, Hatake Kakashi. The Jounin in charge of Naruto's genin team 7 as he came up the hill. He had his usual eye smile in place but was greeted by a pensive look from the blonde. "Sensei" he nodded to the older man, studying him for a moment. "Sensei, I have a question and I want you to be honest" Looking towards Kakashi for his motion to continue. "I've been thinking and I've realized every mistake, every time I could have made a difference, could have taken things more seriously." He paused before continuing. Kakashi sat back wondering what his young charge might ask but listening curiously without the _aid_ of his little orange book. "I want to be taken off team seven for a while, a month or two, so I can get where I need to be."

If Kakashi was expecting anything it wasn't this, he sat curiously and was about to shoot his student down but stopped himself. He could see the determination running through the look in Naruto's eyes as he stared at the one eyed nin. Kakashi paused before replying "I'll fill out the proper paperwork when we return to the village." He watched slowly as Naruto's eyes lit up at the prospect of the training he could accomplish. "I will approve two months of training for you Naruto, no more than that. Afterwards I will test you to see if you've improved." Watching as his charge nodded his head once and stood to face the Cyclops he posed one more question to the blonde. "Do you know where you're going to begin?" He was curious to what Konoha's most unpredictable ninja could come up with. Naruto thought for a moment, before looking up. "I figured I'd find a Taijutsu that would suite me as well as focusing on a few techniques. But would you…" Naruto was quiet for a moment before looking down and continuing, "Well the store owners won't let me enter and buy stuff because of my…issue…would you, would you come with me so I can get new clothes?"

Kakashi replied with a yes before Naruto even finished his sentence.

xXxXxXxXx

The walk back to the village was odd in the least; strangely the energetic blonde had shown a calm side that reminded the Cyclops of his sensei. While Naruto wasn't anti-social by any means, he didn't go out of his way to start a conversation with anyone. He answered questions and made small talk with the Jounin about multiple topics ranging from minor politics to his opinion of different shinobi listed in the Bingo book. Kakashi was surprised how interesting it was to talk to Naruto and asked him how he knew all this, and why he never brought things up like this before; and the reply shocked him. "I sat in the Hokage tower with the old man constantly while shinobi were reporting missions and he had paperwork, I can't really say why I didn't share before but it's probably because I was afraid."

A quiet scoff caught their attention quickly having them focus on the raven haired member of the team; Naruto frowned as Sasuke spoke quietly with a degrading tone. "The dobe being scared doesn't surprise me in the slightest? That loser is probably afraid of everything but Ramen." Sakura of course decided to back up her crush. "Yeah! Naruto couldn't ever be as brave or as smart as Sasuke-kun, he's probably making it up that he was around Hokage-sama."

Naruto stared straight at them coldly making them flinch. "Uchiha-san, Haruno-san, since were getting close to the village, I'll let you know that I am leaving team seven for two months. Hopefully you enjoy your time without me. They stared at him for a minute before Naruto looked to his sensei. "Kakashi-Sensei, I'm going ahead since I can see the gates. I will see you in the morning. If the old man needs me I will see him." Kakashi nodded to Naruto who dashed off in a burst of speed that surprised the three.

"I am disappointed in you, you know better" was all Kakashi said before increasing his own pace to just beyond his students. Sasuke just scoffed while Sakura looked hurt that her sensei thought that.

xXxXxXxXx

Naruto approached the gates quietly and passed through making his way back to his small apartment. Unlocking his door he sighed looking into the worn but fairly clean apartment. He had a small one bedroom apartment with a living room, kitchen and bathroom. His home was quant in a loose term where if a person came in they would feel at home. But no one ever came. The kitchen held all the basic necessities with a small table that had two chairs tucked underneath. His living room had cream colored walls that could use a fresh coat of paint with a green carpet. A couch and recliner, a small coffee table, and a television were most of the room's items. He had a shelf in the corner holding a few scrolls from the academy that Iruka had given him as well as a few photos of him and the Hokage or Iruka. His Bedroom had a nice bed that could easily fit two people, a dresser and a nightstand. There were two posters on the wall, and his team photo on the nightstand.

Making his way through the apartment he slowly stripped from his clothes down to his boxers before grabbing a towel and walking into the bathroom. Stripping the rest of the way he stepped into the boiling water letting out a sigh in relief that he was finally home. The exhaustion from the mission and the weariness of what had happened finally washed over him as he stood there. As the water cascaded over him he relaxed finally. He knew he had to improve his current skills exponentially but he wasn't exactly sure how. He knew he needed a Taijutsu style as well as a few jutsu to increase his skills. He relied on his clones too much. His vision started blurring as he stood. Wondering if the water was too hot his sight faded into black.

xXxXxXxXx

The sound of water dripping hit Naruto's ears with him quickly sitting up. He knew where he was. He was pulled into his mindscape which meant the fox wanted something. Moving towards where he knew he needed to go, he slowly walked into a room with an infinitely high ceiling. This cage held the Lord of Foxes, the Nine tailed Demon, Kyuubi. **Ningen** came the low rumble of the fox while one eye opened. "What do you want you damn fox!" rang out his voice loudly. **That's not a good way to treat someone who is going to help you ningen** the fox replied lazily. Naruto sat quietly for a moment before looking back to the fox. "I apologize for my brashness" said the Blonde surprising the great demon "But you've given me no reason to trust you as of yet. Why would you offer help?"

The fox looked at the blonde taking a deep breathe that seemed to flood the large room with a large breath. **Ningen, I will give you a summoning contract for my kind. It will be the one of two gifts I will give you. The other is a bit of knowledge. Your copying technique. As insignificant as it is, I've noticed you gaining experience and knowledge from them when you use them. Use this knowledge well as my reason for helping is I hate having a weak container.** Naruto nodded. Then a terrible pain hit his left arm and he was forced back to the realm of consciousness.

xXxXxXxXx

Naruto awoke to cold water running over him. The fox must have kept him there for a long while as he sat up from his sitting position to turn off the water. He quickly left his bathroom toweling off and threw on some pants. Climbing into his bed he headed off to sleep. It was two am after all and he had to meet Kakashi at eight.


End file.
